1. Field of the Invention
Wheels and axles, particularly the mounting of the wheel and bearing assembly thereon and the tightening and spacing thereof. A double axle nut positioning system prepositioned to assure proper spacing and clearance for optimum bearing performance.
2. Background of the Invention
Bearing adjustment on vehicle axles is critical and has always been achieved through manual selective positioning of the axle nut performed by the mechanic at the time of assembly according to a recommended practice which is subject to variations caused by the mechanic's interpretation of the procedure, his visual inspection of the initial conditions, his dexterity, and his strength. Furthermore, some axle nuts currently in use are so similar to standard nuts that their installation by the uninitiated or untrained mechanic would possibly be performed in the conventional manner which provides a torsional force to achieve a final tightness. Failure to provide an adjusted clearance or space will lead to bearing problems resulting from excessive heat generated by the "tight" assembly. In many instances, the overheating of the bearings has reached combustion temperature of the lubricating oil or grease and the ensuing fire caused major damage to the axle and sometimes the vehicle.